Heaven on Earth
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: He wasn't supposed to feel this way about his charge and yet. . .


Heaven on Earth

A/N: Just something to get me back into the swing of things and try to finish Beneath the Mask. Hope y'all enjoy.

Shadow groaned. Of all the things to do, he just had to fall in love with a human, his human. His wings twitched as he watched Sandy get ready for bed, fully prepared to fly down and appear in her dreams. Confess he was her guardian angel and then, he doesn't know, ask to spend the night.

But that was the issue. He shouldn't want to. He should be just watching over her, making sure her life was easy and hoping she'd fall in love with someone else and that person wouldn't harm her. And so far, no such luck.

Her last partner started cheating and instead of just breaking up, she caught them on the couch together in her own home. Which led to an argument and Shadow only briefly stepped in when her ex-boyfriend tried to hit Sandy. Needless to say, she was living alone again after a couple of years dating the guy.

Shadow sighed, flying off the cloud he was sitting on and standing at the foot of Sandy's bed. He spread his black fading to white wings, reaching towards her. He swallowed, hovering above her as he pressed his lips against her forehead, entering her dreams like he longed to do for so long.

_A ballroom. A vast, light-filled, golden ballroom surrounded Shadow as he looked around for Sandy. He smoothed out the black suit jacket he wore over a white shirt, touching the mask he wore. He stepped into the crowd of dancers, quietly excusing himself as he looked for his charge. _

"_Let go of me," he heard above him in a distinct and familiar southern drawl. She was upstairs._

_Shadow looked up, racing up the stairs as one of the doors to a room closed and he saw the edge of a black dress. He pressed his ear to the door once he reached it, heart pounding._

"_You still love me, don't you?" A man—Victor asked._

"_I don't," Sandy replied as Shadow opened the door. "let me go."_

_Victor looked at her, smiled and kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth as he grabbed the skirt of her black dress, ripping it._

_Shadow grit his teeth at the scene, at her old boyfriend's hands on his charge. He spread his wings, flying at Victor and pushing him away from Sandy, out of the room, and holding him against the balcony. "Stay away from her," he growled, teeth sharp as he prepared to get rid of this nightmare._

_The nightmare's essence flowed into him, making his wings glow. He turned, heading back into the room as Sandy sat on the floor._

_Her chest heaving, she looked at him, asking, "Who are you?"_

_Shadow helped her up, breath hitching as she held onto him. He pulled away after a moment, replying, "I'm your guardian angel," he scratched his ear continuing, "and I'm in love with you."_

_Sandy looked at him, eyes wide as her Victorian black dress was restored. _

"_Come on," he started, reaching his hand out. "it's time to wake up."_

Sandy gasped, sitting up in bed and looking around. She bit her lip, looking around a bit longer. She already knew his name, it was always on the tip of her tongue. "Shadow, ya there?" she said into the air.

Maybe it was just a dream. Sandy shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. She should just go back to bed.

"Yes, Sandy?" Shadow asked, making her open her eyes to find him in bed beside her.

"I," she paused, looking at him, at his black and white wings. "Thank you. . .fer everything. Is, is it true? That you're in love with me?"

Shadow sat up, taking her hand and holding it to his chest as he wrapped his wings around her. "Yes, from the moment you were assigned to me."

"Ya mean my entire life," she joked, unprepared for the nod in response. She swallowed, looking at her guardian angel. His wings were beautiful and so was he. "Can I. . .can I kiss you?" she asked.

Shadow swallowed. If he let her then he'd be more than just her guardian angel. He'd wholly be hers and probably lose his wings. He licked his dry lips, briefly squeezing her hand. "Yes," he answered.

Wings or not, he'd still protect her. She kissed him, cupping his jaw and deepening it.

Shadow opened his eyes, saw that his wings remained and kissed her again. Heaven could be two places at once.


End file.
